justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
All Around the World
All Around the World is a song by Canadian recording artist Justin Bieber, from his third studio album, Believe (2012). The track was written and produced by Adam Messinger & Nasri of The Messengers and Nolan Lambroza, while Bieber and Ludacris, the song's guest feature, wrote additional lyrics. It was released on June 4, 2012 as a promotional single from the album. The dance and synth pop track features a similar instrumentation to songs by Britney Spears, Chris Brown, and Usher. Lyrically, it features Bieber singing to his love interest that "all around the world, people want to be loved". "All Around the World" received mostly positive reviews from music critics, who considered it a departure from the singer's previous work, while a few considered it a sequel to "Baby" (2010). The song has charted in several countries such as Australia, Netherlands, New Zealand, and United Kingdom. Video Justin Bieber - All Around The World (Official). Ludacris Background and composition In late 2011, Bieber confirmed to radio network Capital FM that he was recording material for his third studio album, which was originally going to be released in early 2012. He later spoke to MTV News and revealed that Believe would surprise people in different ways, since it musically is a departure from his previous works. "All Around the World" was written and produced by The Messengers and Nolan Lambroza, while Bieber and Ludacris, the song's guest feature, wrote additional lyrics. On May 25, 2012, and unmastered version of the track leaked online. The cover art for the promotional single was unveiled on June 4, 2012, and features holding an acoustic guitar over his shoulder, standing on the surface of the world, while the moon is glowing behind him. The same day, the track was released on iTunes Store through The Island Def Jam Music Group. The dance track incoporates heavy synths in its instrumentation and is similar to previous works by producer David Guetta. Contemporary critics compared the track to Britney Spears' "Till the World Ends" (2011) and Chris Brown's "Beautiful People" (2011). Lyrically, Bieber sings for his love interest and says that "all around the world, people want to be loved". The track opens with he singing, "You're beautiful, beautiful/You should know it/I think it's time, think it's time/That you show it", lines that were compared to One Direction's "What Makes You Beautiful" (2011). As the track follows, Bieber encourages girls to release their inner beauty: "Light it up, so explosive/Why you walking so shy, holding back/DJ bring that back." During the rap section, Ludacris references their previous collaboration on "Baby ft. Ludacris" (2010), saying, "Once again, dynamic duos are back!/ JB, Luda!/ I love everything about you/ You're imperfectly perfect/ Everyone's itching for beauty/But they're just scratching the surface." Reception Critical response "All Around the World" received mostly positive reviews from music critics. Jenna Rubenstein of MTV thought that the "fist-pumping club banger" is a completely departure from Bieber's previous work, while Diadem Pambid of the International Business Times stated that the singer joined the "'synth-pop' bandwagon" along with Britney Spears, Chris Brown and Usher. Jocelyn Vena also of MTV stated that the song could have been recorded by Usher, due to its "grinding, fist-pumping" background. Entertainment Weekly columnist Ray Rahman gave "All Around the World" a positive review, and stated: "a euro beat worthy of the Wanted? The vocal swagger of Chris Brown? Lyrics smacking of One Direction? Check, check, and check, please!" Rick Florino of Artistdirect rated "All Around the World" five out of five stars, commented that the track is not only a sequel to "Baby", but is also "a whole new level for pop itself." Becky Bain of Idolator explained that the song is a good example of how Bieber is taking "baby steps to 'swaggy' adulthood through the evolution of his music — keep the content G-Rated, but make the beat something the older club-going crowd can enjoy. So far, it’s working." Amy Sciaretto of Pop Crush gave the track a mixed review, and deemed it as highly similar to the work of Spears, stating: "If you told us this song was penned for Britney Spears for her last album Femme Fatale, we'd Believe it, because the computerized style and the thick vocal effects remind us of recent Brit Brit material. It’s safe to say that 'All Around the World' is a club banger. And while we love Bieber, it’s not our favorite song on Believe so far." Chart performance "All Around the World" debuted on the UK Singles Chart at number 30, for the week ending June 16, 2012. The track also debuted at number 34 in Australia, 52 in Netherlands and 15 in New Zealand. Live performances Bieber performed "All Around the World" at the Capital FM Summertime Ball 2012. For the performance, he sported fingerless gloves, a Union Jack tank with matching vest, and jeans. The singer also performed the track during a promotional concert in Europe on June 4, 2012, along with "Boyfriend" and "Die in Your Arms". Track listing *'Digital download' #"All Around the World" (featuring Ludacris) – 4:03 Chart performance Release history Lyrics You're beautiful, beautiful, you should know it (You're beautiful, beautiful, you should know it) I think it's time, think it's time that you show it You're beautiful, beautiful Baby what you doing? where you at? where you at? Why you working so shy? hold it back, hold it back We're not the only ones doing it like that, and like that So DJ bring that, bring that, bring that, bring that back Cause all around the world people want to be loved Yeah, cause all around the world, they’re no different than us All around the world people want to be loved All around the world, they’re no different than us All around the world (All around the world) You're crazy girl, crazy girl, you should know it (you're crazy girl, crazy girl, don't control it) Light it up, light it up, so explosive You're crazy girl, yeah, yeah Baby what you doing? where you at? where you at? Why you working so shy? hold it back, hold it back We're not the only ones doing it like that, and like that So DJ bring that, bring that, bring that, bring that back All around the world people want to be loved Yeah, all around the world, they’re no different than us All around the world people want to be loved All around the world, they’re no different than us All around the world Once again, the dynamic duo's back at it JB, Luda! I love everything about you You're imperfectly perfect Everyone is itching for beauty But you're scratching the surface Lost found is never found Can the DJ please reverse it? In lights we pay for change Let's make every second worth it Any day can work if you're working with people saying you don't deserve it and don't give in Cause hate may win some battles but love wins in the end You shine just like the sun while the moon and the stars reflect your light Beauty revolves around you So you like that? All around the world people want to be loved All around the world, they’re no different than us All around the world (people want to be loved) All around the world (they’re no different than us) All around the world (people want to be loved) All around the world (they’re no different than us) All around the world Category:Singles featuring Ludacris Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Songs featuring Ludacris Category:Believe songs Category:Believe singles Category:Believe Tour songs Category:Music videos